villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Profion
Profion is the main antagonist in the 2000 film Dungeons & Dragons. ''He is an evil Mage, as well as a tyrant who greatly opposed Commoners, ordinary folks whom most, if not all, has knowledge or abilities that are related with magic. Both his and his followers' evil nature and their hatred against Commoners whom they see as slave were reason why some people, includes protagonist Ridley, initially greatly despise Mages in the first place. He is portrayed by Jeremy Irons, who also portrays Scar, Simon Gruber, Alan Rikkin' 'and Randall Bragg. History Profion is an evil Mage who lives in the Empire of Izmir, a land divided long ago from the Commoners, of whom Profion and the other Mages (especially mages whom being his followers) look down upon. Profion creates a magical scepter with which to control dragons, but after testing it on a captured dragon within his castle, the dragon breaks its spell and Profion reluctantly kills it. Profion and the Council also discuss the controversial views of Empress Savina, who wishes to free the Commoners against Profion's will. In order to find a way to rid Savina, he had a familiar spirit to spy on her. It overhears Savina's conversation with one of the council whom share her idea regarding sceptre called Rod of Saville, a powerful rod which is more powerful than hers that can control red dragons, whom more powerful than her golden dragons. It also hears that a library wizard and the young Mage Marina are researching the scepter's whereabouts as well. After hearing it's reports, Profion sends his henchman Damodar to find clues to the whereabouts of Rod of Saville. Disappointed with Damodar's failure to capture Marina, Snails, and Ridley due to small intervention with Elwood the dwarf, Profion punishes Damodar by casts 2 spells on him: First spell was inserting a tentacled monster into his head that gave him ability to forcefully read other people's memories alive, and second spell was an immortality curse (as revealed in ''Dungeons and Dragons: Wrath of the Dragon God where Damodar survives his death at hands of Ridley due to this curse). Profion then sends his familiar spirits again to guide Damodar to ensure his success during his quest. Profion held another meeting with Savina and other councils for the last time just as Damodar killed Snails. Due to none of them able to see a better way to settle Ishmir's future, Profion and some councils declares a war against those whom follow Savina, and Savina accept the challenge. As the battle began, Damodar eventually obtains the Rod of Saville from Ridley and hands it to Profion. Damodar demands him to release the monster from his head, and Profion reluctantly did it. He cast the spell which causes monster inside Damodar disappears, but not did the same with the immortality curse, as Damodar unaware with it. Profion climbs to the top of a high tower, accompanied by Damodar, and summons an army of red dragons to fight Savina, who retaliates with golden dragons. Ridley and his companions arrive to confront them, and after killing Damodar, Ridley attacks Profion. Profion easily overpowers him and all of his companions whom trying to save Ridley. As they cornered, Ridley grabs the Rod of Saville and uses it to stop the red dragons, revealed that he can use the scepter like Profion did. Marina then encourages Ridley to use the Rod to bring down Profion as Profion shocked with this. However, realizing that the Rod's magic is corrupting him and recalls words from the undead Saville that those whom use the scepter will suffer the horrible fate until someone can break magic inside it, he refuses. Ridley mocks Profion (saying "I WILL NEVER BECOME YOU!!") and proceed to slash the orb in Rod of Saville, much to Profion's horror. Destruction of the orb in the Rod effectively both rid Ridley's oncoming horrible fate and causes most of the red dragon flees, with remains of the Rod itself destroyed in pieces and vanished forever. Empress Savina then arrives and cornered Profion. As she confront him, and with destruction of Rod of Saville, Profion snapped and summons a skeletal familiar that pinned her down to her knees. As he snapped, Savina, whom struggle to grab her scepter, ultimately reach it and summons a golden dragon. Profion's huge tantrum, which most of his lines are incantations, interrupted when a golden dragon approach him from behind and devours him, ending his tyrannical reign once and for all. Gallery Mage Profion.png|Mage Profion Category:Magic Category:D&D Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Sadists Category:Power Hungry Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Cheater Category:Traitor Category:Control Freaks Category:Mongers Category:Male Category:Leader Category:Posthumous Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Mentally Ill Category:Oppressors Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Destroyers Category:Murderer Category:Master Manipulator Category:Tyrants Category:Mastermind Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Egotist Category:Charismatic villain Category:Deceased